


Love Is in the Air

by aleysiasnape



Series: HG/SS Love Songs Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Severus listens to the song "Stand By Me" so much that it gets stuck in his head.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: HG/SS Love Songs Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650112
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hedgwig's Nook prompt of the day. 2-24-2020. The song was "Stand by Me". This is how I interpreted the prompt. I used Grammarly for my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione prepared supper for her and Severus, singing various songs while gathering ingredients in the kitchen.

Severus heard her bustling, fixing their dinner. He recognized some of the lyrics while she was setting up the table.

"Dinner's ready!" Hermione called out to her husband.

Severus was impressed with Hermione's decoration ability. She had it decorated with Slytherin colors, red candles lit, music playing softly in the air as their plates were set across from each other. Food in the middle waiting to be eating. And a glass of red wine.

They sat down, and he started to serve the meal when a song he was familiar with came on. "Stand by me." 

"Severus, are you alright?" she grasped her husband's hand when he was going to pass her a roll.

"This song reminds me of my spying days, dear. The lyrics remind me of how tough some days could be. I'm just as glad that you are by my side."

Hermione smiled. "Of course, I support you! You don't know how many times I've played this song to make Ronald cringe every time it came on!"

Severus chuckled. "I would've loved to have seen that!"

"We've got dinner with the Weasley's tomorrow night. I can plan this as a surprise for Harry's birthday party! Molly would definitely go for it!"

"Dinner at the Weasley's?"

Severus remembered what day it was. As it was nearing the end of the school week. He felt like the song was love in the air. When it ended, he frowned as the next song came on.  
"Please, play that again, Hermione." 

Hermione grinned as she pressed the repeat button for "Stand By Me" "This song is quite catchy. Careful, you won't be humming or whistling during class tomorrow?"

Severus smirked. He made Hermione repeat the song at least ten more times before they retire for the night.

The next morning….Hermione woke up hearing Severus mumbling in his sleep. She listened carefully to what he was mumbling too and smiled. _I knew that song will be stuck in his head all day!_

Quietly getting out of bed, Hermione started singing the song to herself in the shower. She got ready for the day when Severus was waking up well. "Hermione, did I mumble the song in my sleep?" he licked his lips when reaching for his glass of water.

"Of course you did, dear!" she replied, kissing him on the cheek. "See you tonight!"

Severus smiled and began to prepare for his day.  
==

Severus Snape whistled to the tune to "Stand by Me" as he placed his potions ingredients in order, for the next class. _Why am I whistling to this tune? I know why…_ He wiped the sweat off his brow, climbed down the ladder. One last look at his work, feeling satisfied, he started humming the tune.

He gathered his lesson for the class, tune still in the back of his mind. Severus remembered the supper he shared with his wife last night as she played some favorite songs of hers.

Severus shook his head, _I even suggested playing this particular one. Because it reminded me of my spying days._

As students started to pile in. They noticed their Professor was not his usual self.


	2. Ministry Prom Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kingsley invites the Hogwarts staff and Ministry to a prom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Hedgwig's Nooks prompt of today: 2/26 with the song "Shape of You" by Ed Sheeran. I came up with this idea. Grammerly is my beta, any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger was at the Ministry Ball waiting for her date. She was surprised that Severus wanted to be her dance partner. _Wait till he finds out what songs are playing._ She looked over the song list Kingsley handed her and was curious as to why he picked "Shape of You" by Ed Shearan.

"Did he listened to each one? I know he wants to be on better terms with muggle-borns." She muttered to herself, not feeling arms wrapped around her waist.

"Evening love," Severus kissed her.

"You're just in time to pick out what songs you want to dance to."

"Do we have to? It's bad enough that I'm wearing this tux." He grouched, tugging on his collar.

"You look very handsome!" she blushed as he placed a wrist corsage on her right wrist.

"And you remembered!"

"Well, didn't Kingsley say this is some form of a prom? Since he wanted to have one every month? That's overkill."

"Not if he chooses different songs each time." She thrust the song card up towards him.

He groaned, recognizing some of them. "A slow dance for the first one?"

She smirked. "Come on, let's get it out of the way so we can…" Hermione whispered the rest of her plan in Severus' ear.

"Done." He twirled her out on the dance floor as other people mingled and chatted.

Lucius spied them on the dance floor, so he joined them with Narcissa. "Good idea of getting this slow dance out of the way." He groused.

"Oh, not you too! It's supposed to be for enjoyment." Hermione huffed, feeling Severus pulling her towards his body.

"Well, have you listened to the words?" Lucius waggled his eyebrows as the "Shape of you" song played throughout the room.

"We're not at a bar or doing shots," Severus mumbled.

Hermione waved her hand towards the open bar Kingsley set up for the occasion.

Severus and Lucius rolled their eyes, wishing the event was over and done with it. So they can enjoy the comfort of there homes. Sitting in front of the fireplace, reading a novel.

"Oi, cheer up, you two!" Minerva exclaimed to Severus and Lucius as she and Kingsley waltzed by them.

"Minerva," Hermione's voice trailed off as she and Narcissa exchanged glances. 

"I owe you ten galleons," She whispered to Narcissa. They had a bet going on to see whom Minerva would show up with at the dance.

Narcissa smirked. Lucius looked confused as to why they were discussing Minerva's date when they were supposed to enjoy the song lyrics.

"Don't worry, love. Hermione gave me the recording of "Shape of you" so we can prepare well for the next ball.

Lucius shook his head in disagreement, vainly coming up with an excuse not to show up.

"There are drinks. Unlimited drinks and shots." Hermione tries her best to entice the men as she pointed to the open bar.

"Oh, hell, why not?" Severus grumbled as he waltzed Hermione towards the bar suddenly very thirsty, as the song ended.


	3. The Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus waiting patiently for Hermione to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Hedgwig's Nook Day 28 prompt: "Somebody You Loved"
> 
> I used Grammarly for my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine. There's some angst in this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Severus Snape sighed as he prepared a meal for two. One for him and Hermione. "I hope she decided to join me. Otherwise, I think it's going to be a long night for both of us, Decimus."

Decimus was their pet, kneazle they adopted the little black ball of fluff when Crookshanks passed away. Severus had found Hermione crying as she was listing to the saddest song he ever heard "Somebody Who Loved."

He decided then and there to adopt a new kneazle kitty. Something they would both love and cuddle with.

Severus remembered holding her in his arms as she cried herself to sleep. He didn't want Hermione ever to be sad again, after that long night. Or him, for that matter, after he listened to the song as well.

The painful childhood he had, spying for Dumbledore. He didn't think he would have survived if it wasn't for Hermione.

He placed a warming spell over the food. Taking the bottle of wine with him, Decimus followed him to his comfy chair as Severus flopped down, grabbed a blanket to wrap him, and the kneazle up while waiting for his wife to come home.

He played that song "Somebody You Loved" again to remind him of what could have been.

 _I will not cry_ Was Severus' mantra listening to Decimus' soothing purrs.

An hour later, Hermione opened the door to their home, exhausted. She was thinking of leaving her job at the Ministry to help Severus in the potion shop more. And gave her resignation letter to Kingsley.

Kingsley blinked.

"I need to spend more time with Severus to make sure he doesn't go down the dark path again." she made her case valid. Leaving a copy of the song to Kingsley to listen to. So he can get a better understanding of where they are coming from.

Hermione quietly sighed, placed her things on the nightstand. Decimus heard her as he got up and stretched, making cute little chirping noises for her.

She found the card Severus placed on the table for them both to celebrate their anniversary. He jokingly labeled it as 'The Long Night' She smiled, stroking Decimus' hair to soothe her frayed nerves.  
"Let's go wake him up to tell him the good news!"

Hermione gently placed her hand on his shoulder, "Severus, wake up please!" she implored him.

Severus yawned and stretched. Hermione glanced at the unopened bottle of wine. Noticing it was one of her favorites.

He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her. "About time, you got home, my love. I was beginning to worry that I might have to spend the night alone again."

"No, never again. I promise you that, my dear, for I have resigned from my job, to be here with you. Knowing how moody and broody you can get sometimes."

"I do not!" he wanted to argue but was silenced with a kiss.

"You know I could always count on Lucius to keep me company when he's not busy with his grandson." Severus grouched. But secretly pleased that Hermione decided to stay with him for the long haul.


	4. Wizard Leap Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Hermione attend a Wizarding Leap Ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Hedgwig's Nook prompt of the day. Day 29: I Believe in a Thing Called Love. I came up with this from listening to the song. Grammarly is my beta and any mistakes it didn't catch, are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Severus and Hermione Snape were invited to the Wizarding Leap Ball. "I can't believe Kingsley is throwing a ball every four years on Leap Day no less," Severus grouched to Hermione as he put the finishing touches on his suit.

"Oh hush, it should be fun! Here is a list of songs he picked himself for the dances," Hermione casually handed him a small card of ten songs listed on it. The first one was 'I Believe in a Thing Called Love.'

Severus arched an eyebrow then looked at Hermione, "Seriously? He wants to start off the Ball with that song?"

"I know, right!" Hermione giggled as she put her hair up in an updo. She wore a Slytherin teal cocktail dress for the occasion.

She sashayed up to her husband whispered into his ear, "If you do this one thing for me, then we can…" Severus' grip tightened around her body.

"Agreed, let's get this over with."

Once at the Ministry Ballroom, they looked around, seeing it was decorated for Leap Day. With frog decorations, even the food and drinks were green. 

"I'm sensing a theme here," Severus took it all in as they found there assigned table. 

"I don't like this," Lucius sat down in a huff with Narcissa, who tried the green drink.

"It's actually good, darling. Here try this, it has your favorite alcohol in it," Narcissa tries to intense Lucius by pushing the drink towards him.

Lucius glared at the drink, then looked towards Severus for help. But Severus was drinking the same alcohol and so was Hermione.

"Fine." Lucius ground out as he gulped it all. He planned on getting sloshed and maybe go home early.

"Oh no, we've got to at least dance one dance before leaving. Its bad form." Narcissa whispered to him, not wanting to upset their host.

Lucius growled softly, ignoring the other mingling guests awaiting the arrival of the Minister. 

Severus decided to sit down to keep Lucius company and for not getting himself into to much trouble.

"Whose idea was this?" Lucius muttered irately to Severus.

"I have no idea. But it looks like Umbridge is going through hell seeing all green instead of pink," Severus pointed out Delores to Lucius, whose eyes were wide wondering what the hell was wrong with the Minister.

Lucius chuckled and settled in eating his food. "I'm glad we're not the only ones miserable."

Narcissa and Hermione rolled their eyes at there husbands.

The first song begins to play. Hermione casually wipes her mouth and hands. Holding her hand out to her husband.

Severus accept it as he started to listen to the words of the song 'I Believe in a Thing Called Love.'

He nudged Lucius in the shoulder, "Come on, old man, we can get this one song behind us, and we can go home and snuggle with the ones we love."

Lucius sighed in defeat as he listened to the words and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Darling, are you feeling alright?" Narcissa asked worriedly when he pulled her close towards his body.

"I want you to listen to the words, dear. We'll be fine."


	5. Alone In The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus finds Hermione listening to music alone in the library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Hedgwig's Nook Day 22: Alone in the Library. Grammarly is my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine. 
> 
> Disclaimer. I don't own anything!

Severus caught Hermione listening to her favorite song in Hogwarts library. "I Think We're Alone Now"

"Miss Granger, I thought you would be joining me for dinner?"

"Sorry, Severus, I got caught up with the song. Just listen to the beat of our hearts." She pulled Severus close to her as he laid his hand on her heart and hers on his.

"And playing this loudly in the library? 'tsk 'tsk." He scolded as they swayed in between the aisles.

"Well, it gets lonely in here, and music is my solitude."

"I thought that would be books, my dear?"

She grinned. "True books are my second love."

"Oh, do tell? Who is your first love?" Severus was intrigued. He knew that Hermione and Mr. Weasley called it quits a long time ago And that she wasn't seeing anyone at the time.

"Well," Her voice trailed off as she blushed. Stuttered something incoherently, brushing a strand hair away from her face.

He was slowly falling in love with the lovely librarian. Finding that spending some alone time in the library with her. This was his way of relaxing and after listening to the words of the song. He realized the song has ended.

"Play it again?" Hermione asked softly as she pressed the repeat button on her iphone.

They danced around in the library again for several more hours. Making a game of it by shelving books in the right order to pass the time.

Severus coughed and pointed to his timepiece, indicating that it was close to dinner time. 

Hermione heard her stomach rumbling. "Of course I would join you, Severus, if you would call me Hermione, please. After all, I have had a crush on you for a very long time." She planted a kiss on his cheek and flounced out of the library. Leaving him to lock up after himself.

Severus grinned, and that he was looking forward to seeing where this relationship was going. And followed her out of the library to the Great Hall for supper.

"About time you two got here!" Minerva exclaimed to the pair smiling at them. _I hope Severus don't screw this up or let her slip through his fingers_ she thought calmly, sipping on some hot tea.

"Everything in order for the school year Hermione?" Minerva questioned her softly.

"Yes, Headmistress," Hermione spoke as she sipped on her tea.

After they finished their meal, Severus whisked Hermione down to his chambers to play that song again. And to help him organize his small, growing library of potions books.

She stared at his rare collection in awe, "It must have taken you a very long time to obtain them?"

"Well, books are my second love, Hermione. Can you guess who my first love is? And it's not who you think it is?"

He bent down low, nipped her earlobe playfully, playing the song they enjoy dancing too again.

Hermione realized it was _her_ that Severus was talking about and smiled. Happily dancing and shelving books away in the right order.


End file.
